


Skinny Dipping in my Jeans

by JustReadItPlease



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, confession fic, doesn't follow the game at all, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustReadItPlease/pseuds/JustReadItPlease
Summary: Ellie decides she needs to tell Dina how she feels after having a serious talk with Jesse.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	Skinny Dipping in my Jeans

For the past four years Ellie has been hiding her feelings for Dina. It’s been a struggle, but necessary that she kept them to herself. She’s certain that Dina doesn’t feel anything more than friendship towards her. If she spoke to Dina about her true thoughts it could ruin their friendship forever. Ellie didn’t think she could handle something like that happening. So, she always stayed quiet and didn’t think twice about it. Until, a few days ago after a conversation with a really disgruntled Jesse.

_ Jesse rubbed his hands together for warmth as he and Ellie sat atop the Northeast watchtower. It was freezing outside and the later it got, the colder it got. They were scheduled to stay up there until the sun began to rise, though. _

_ “Jesus Christ,” Jesse mumbled. “It’s so effing cold.” He looked over to Ellie and shook his head at her. The girl didn’t look like the chill of the night was phasing her in the slightest.  _

_ Ellie looked back to him with a slight smile. “Sorry, princess. I should’ve brought you some extra blankets. I forgot how whiny you get when you’re cold.” The jab was said in a playful voice that held no ill intent. Jesse laughed in response before reaching over to punch her shoulder playfully.  _

_ “Shut up. If it was Dina up here with you, you'd've already offered her your extra jacket. But sadly it’s just lil old me,” he explained while giving a fake pout. The comment didn’t catch Ellie off guard in the slightest. Jesse knew that she had feelings for Dina. He’d practically forced the information out of her during one of their many patrols together.  _

_ “She’d take it without asking anyway. I wouldn’t be able to offer,” Ellie responded with fondness coating her words. Her thoughts turned to Dina instantly. The other girl was safe in her bed currently and it made Ellie smile. _

_ “God, you’re so whipped. Why don’t you just tell her already?” He asked for what must have been the hundredth time. She just shook her head aggressively in response. There was no way he was ever going to convince her to fess up. There was a beat of silence between them before he spoke gently again. “Don’t you think she deserves to know?” The way he had said it made Ellie tense up immediately. _

_ She glanced at him and asked, “what do you mean?” He just shrugged and stared off into the distance. The people on patrol were scheduled to be arriving soon. _

_ “I just…” he paused. “You aren’t the most subtle person when it comes to her. What if she figures it out on her own and is pissed you didn’t tell her? You’re best friends and tell each other everything. I just want you both to be happy.” He rubbed his hands together with nervous energy opposed to keeping warm. Ellie stayed quiet and felt her heart begin to clench at his words. Dina didn’t deserve to be lied to everyday. She suddenly felt extreme guilt for keeping something so huge from her closest friend. _

_ With a defeated sigh Ellie knew what she had to do. _

Ever since that night Ellie had been planning on how to tell Dina. She had decided to invite the girl over for a sleepover after their patrol yesterday. Then, Ellie planned on letting Dina read her journal. It cataloged many instances where Ellie fell more in love. The words inside were embarrassing but Ellie knew she wouldn’t be able to say them out loud. The journal was her best bet at making Dina understand. She just prayed that this wasn’t going to be the end of them. Her fingers drummed restlessly on the kitchen table as she thought about the possible consequences. Luckily, Joel was out for the night if she had to cry into her pillow later.

There was a sharp knock on the front door that drew her out of her head. Before she could stand up to answer it, Dina strolled in looking smug.

“You should really lock your door. It  _ is _ the apocalypse after all,” she sassed after spotting Ellie. Despite her nerves Ellie felt herself smile in response. Dina’s presence always had a way of calming her down. 

“Thankfully,” Ellie began to reply. “There doesn’t seem to be any of the infected in Jackson.” It was a scary thought that the town could potentially have someone infected inside the walls one day. People were sneaky and often only looked out for themselves. Before Dina could make herself comfortable on the couch Ellie stood up. She figured it was best to get things out of the way before she chickened out. “Come on, I gotta show you something in my room.” 

Dina just wiggled her eyebrows and smirked at her mischievously. “Kinky,” she joked. Ellie just rolled her eyes and began making her way up the stairs. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as her hands started to sweat. She could hear Dina silently trailing behind her until they reached her room. Without another word Ellie picked up her journal off her desk and handed it to Dina. 

“I need you to read this,” Ellie stated anxiously. Dina gave her a confused look before sitting down on the bed behind her. 

“You never let anyone read this,” she answered, flipping the book around in her hands. Ellie just leaned back against her desk and shrugged noncommittally. Dina smiled at her and tilted her head to the side.

“There’s just...some things in there that you should know.” As if sensing the gravity of the situation Dina looked towards the journal slowly. Ellie stayed still, even though she wanted to lung forward and grab the book back. Dina opened to the first page and began silently reading. The room was engulfed in a suffocating silence as Dina saw all her inner thoughts. Ellie refused to look at the other girl, opting instead to stare down at her sneakers. She didn’t want to see any reactions on her friend's face. There was a lot of heavy stuff in there, but Ellie wanted Dina to know. 

Ellie was unsure at how much time had passed before she heard Dina’s unsteady breathing. Whatever section she was in was obviously affecting her. Still, Ellie kept her eyes on the floor. More time passed by in silence.

“El.” Dina’s unsteady voice pulled Ellie from the trance she had put herself in. She couldn’t fight it anymore as her eyes moved up to meet Dina’s face. The girl looked upset, but not angry, just sad. Before she could speak up Ellie beat her to it.

“I’m sorry,” Ellie spoke, her voice shaking. “I couldn’t keep this from you any longer. It wasn’t fair to you.” She watched as Dina placed the journal beside her and stood slowly. This was the part where she got rejected and Ellie braced herself for it. One of her only friends was about to be out of her life forever. It physically hurt to think about it. 

Instead, Dina moved forward and pulled them together into a bruising kiss. Ellie felt herself tense in shock as Dina’s soft lips rested against her own. It was clear that the other girl was giving her a second to get her bearings. When Ellie finally snapped out of it she kissed back with the same intensity. Dina moved her arms to her waist and trapped her up against the desk. They continued kissing and Ellie could barely believe what was happening. Dina eventually pulled back to move down and place open mouthed kisses on her neck. 

“God,” she mumbled in between kisses. “We could’ve been doing this years ago. What the hell.” Through her haze Ellie just barely registered the words.

“Huh?” Was all Ellie could manage in response. It caused Dina to laugh and pull back so she could look into her eyes.

“You’ve had my heart since your scrawny ass walked through Jackson’s gates for the first time,” she answered back genuinely. Ellie could only smile in disbelief before pulling the girl forward for another kiss. 

They had to make up for lost time, after all.


End file.
